Hermione and Ginny's Makeovers
by Romione and Hinny
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Ron, Ginny has a crush on Harry, the two girls try to impress the boys by getting makeovers, will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! How are you? I'm writing a new story, OH AND 'YOU DID WHAT?!' IS GOING TO BE TAKEN OVER BY MY BFF ABBEY, K? So here's my new story, about Ginny and Hermione getting makeovers to impress Harry and Ron, this is one of my first stories where Ginny and Harry are two of the main characters, I prefer to write Romione, but I'm gonna write a Romione and Hinny story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did the series wouldn't have ended and Ron and Hermione would have gotten together in their 4**__**th**__** year, because that would be sooo cool!**_

**Hermione and Ginny's Makeover**

Hermione was sat in one of the squashy armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, she was deep in thought about Ron, again

_Why doesn't Ronald notice me? I mean we've been friends for like 6 years, but I don't wanna be his friend! I want to be his GIRLfriend, if only he wasn't dating that slut Lavender, Harry, Ginny and I can hardly say her name, she's such a-a TOAD! She is worse than UMBRIDGE! _

Meanwhile, Ginny was sat across from Hermione on another armchair, she was also deep in thought, about Harry, again

_Why doesn't Harry notice me?! It's probably the fact that I'm his best mates little sister, or that I'm a year younger or- OH I DON'T KNOW! I just want to be Harry's girlfriend! If only he wasn't chasing that smartass Cho Chang, with her 'perfect' hair and her 'perfect' teeth and the fact that she smells nice, eww she disgusts me!_

"What you thinking about Gin?" asked Hermione, still staring into space

"Harry" said Ginny in a dream like state, not even realising she just told Hermione about her crush

"Really?!" yelled Hermione snapping out of her dream like state, instantly

"Uh, no!" exclaimed Ginny, blushing as red as her hair

"Yes you were!" exclaimed Hermione, dancing up and down, having finally gotten Ginny to admit that she had a HUGE crush on Harry

"Well, there's no need to ask YOU who you were thinking about! YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT RON!" screamed Ginny

Both girls blushed bright red, as they turned their heads to see about 14 first years staring at them, giggling furiously.

The girls stormed upstairs, into the girls dorms

"So now you know about my crush?" said Hermione looking down at the floor

"Yeah, and you know about my crush too" mumbled Ginny

"Yeah" mumbled Hermione, still staring at the floor

"Well at least now we can have 'Hermione and Ginny's BOY TALK!'" yelled Ginny, and then giggling happily

"Yeah, cool! So what do you like about Harry?" giggled Hermione "Oh God we sound like Parvati and La-la-la uh You-Know-Who the second!"

Ginny laughed, and laughed "Well I think he's really cute! His bright green eyes, his jet black hair, his lovely glasses"

"Okay, okay, awkward moment, seeing as I've known Harry for AGES!" giggled Hermione

"Fine! What do you like about Ron?" said Ginny sticking out her tongue in disgust

"Well, his red hair, his bright blue eyes, his cute way of being sarcastic when he knows I'm right in an argument-"

"YUCK! 'Mione! This is my BROTHER you're talking about!" exclaimed Ginny looking disgusted

"Right, how are we gonna get those boys?" wondered Hermione

"A Love Potion?" suggested Ginny with an evil grin

"NO! Love Potions are banned! Why don't we try something that Muggle girls do?" suggested Hermione, she couldn't believe Ginny would go as far as a Love Potion, however it was quite amusing

"What do Muggle girls do?" asked Ginny curiously

"Well they get makeovers! They also flirt a little" informed Hermione, she blushed a little

"Well OK then! There is this cool place for make-up in Hogsmeade, wanna go there tomorrow?" asked Ginny

"Sure, we won't ask Harry and Ron to come though, we'll come into the common room and they'll get the shock of their lives!" giggled Hermione, imagining herself and Ginny walking into the common room looking amazing and Ron and Harry's jaws dropping, it made her feel fuzzy inside

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

When the girls awoke on the cool, sunny Saturday morning, they threw on some clothes (they were going to buy new clothes in Hogsmeade and then get changed there) grabbed some breakfast and were off

"Ok, so what's the hair and make-up place called again?" asked Hermione, looking around Hogsmeade

"Melissa's Magic Make-Up" stated Ginny simply

"And, what clothes shop are we going to?" asked Hermione

"Celeste's Cute Clothes, we'll go to Celeste's first!" smiled Ginny as she dragged Hermione off in the direction of Celeste's Cute Clothes

As soon as they walked into the shop it felt like having a rainbow chucked at you, there were purple clothes in one corner, orange clothes in another and red clothes in another!

"Woah!" cried Ginny

"So, what shall we buy?" asked Hermione, she was eyeing a pink shirt with 'LOVE' written on it in white sequins

"I dunno! OK I'll look over here, and you look over there, we'll both find an outfit we like an then put it on in the changing rooms, I'll count down from 3 and then we show each other, we'll give the others outfit a mark out of 10 and then, if it's a bad score, we'll keep looking" said Ginny as if she'd been planning this for months

"OK!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly as she raced off to look at the pink shirt

The girls both picked their outfits and ran into a changing room

"OK! 3...2...1 GO!" yelled Ginny and they both burst out from the changing room

Ginny had on a white T-Shirt on with a neon pink love heart in the middle, she was also wearing some shorts that went to about mid-thigh, she had on some neon pink converse

"Umm 5 out of 10, sorry Gin, it doesn't really suit you" said Hermione apologetically

Hermione was wearing the pink T-shirt that said 'LOVE' on it, with a white denim jacket, she was wearing white skinny jeans and a pair of light pink heels

"OH. MY. GAWD! 10 out of 10! It suits you sooo well!" exclaimed Ginny

"Thanks Gin! Now let's work on your outfit!" giggled Hermione

They searched the store until they found the most amazing outfit, it was a bright red T-Shirt that said in yellow 'Go, Go Gryffindor!', she decided on a pair of plain skinny jeans and some red high-tops, they paid for their outfits and raced off to Melissa's Magic Make-Up

"Hello girls! What can I do for you today?" asked Melissa

"Well for Hermione, can you straighten her hair and put it into a high ponytail, and what make-up 'Mione?" asked Ginny

"Some foundation and powder, with some light pink lip-gloss and some white eye shadow, some light pink blush and brown mascara and eye liner please" informed Hermione

"And for you darling?" asked Melissa looking at Ginny

"Could you make my hair wavy please? And for my make up I'll have, some foundation and powder too, umm some light red eye shadow, some shiny lip gloss, some brown eye shadow and liner and some cover-up for this pimple please" said Ginny

"Of course dears" said Melissa in a dreamy voice, much like Trelawney's "MABEL! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Melissa had just ruined the dreamy affect

Mabel, did Hermione's hair and make-up, while Melissa did Ginny's

"Uh, could we please go and put our new outfits on in the back?" asked Hermione

"Of course, you may" said Melissa, in a very dreamy voice

Hermione and Ginny rushed into the back to put on their new outfits, carefully as to not smudge their make-up or ruin their hair, they bought the make-up (so they could use it when they felt like it and headed back to Hogwarts.

**That is the end, OF THIS CHAPTER! Ha got you suckers! Lol JK (Rowling) LOL! I'm on fire today**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! OK so this MIGHT be the last chapter but it might not be...we'll see You liihow it goes. REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter, sadly I do however own Harry Pepper and his best friends Dom Deasley and Hersmiley Graneger, yeah not as good **_

Hermione and Ginny rushed off to Hogwarts, they raced down the corridors, Ginny's high tops squeaking and Hermione's heels clacking

Several boys did a double take when they saw Hermione, the nerdy girl looking so beautiful and Ginny, Ronald Weasley's little sister looking so pretty

When the girls reached the portrait hole however they paused looking nervous they both checked to others outfit and put on their most dazzling smiles

They entered the common room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Harry, I really like Hermione but I'm too nervous to tell her" said Ron the tips of his ears going red

"Really? Promise me you won't punch my lights out?" asked Harry nervously

"No promises, I'm joking! I solemnly swear I will not punch you in the face" laughed Ron

Harry laughed and said "I like Ginny"

"Oh, OK, I'm OK with that, it's better you than Dean on Michael" said Ron, pretending to twitch his eye

Harry laughed at this and stared at the portrait hole wishing Ginny would come back, Ron did the same, wishing for Hermione though

Just then Hermione and Ginny came through the portrait hole, Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Ginny, she looked amazing! Ron's jaw also dropped, at the sight of Hermione, this was the girl he'd known since first year, she'd always been beautiful (which he would never tell her) but now she looked more beautiful than ever, her hair wasn't bushy, it was straight, and those clothes suited her perfectly!

"Hi guys!" smiled Hermione, waving

The boys didn't say anything, just stared at their desired girl, Ginny waved her hand in front of Harry's face, he didn't move

"Are you dead?" laughed Hermione

"Ice time!" giggled Ginny

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" screamed Ron, waking up from his daydream (of him and Hermione)

"Oh, dear Ronald but we would" giggled Hermione, conjuring up some ice and dropping it down both boys back

"AAHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry and Ron "You little-"

"Ah, ah, ah! First years in the room!" giggled Hermione

"Bloody hell 'Mione! What was that for?" asked Ron, irritated

"You didn't say anything, it was kinda creepy!" said Ginny, making a face

"Well, we would get you back, but it looks like you girls got makeovers" laughed Harry, secretly plotting revenge

"Thank you for noticing Harry, Ron, what do you think?" asked Hermione, sarcastically

"You look really pretty 'Mione" said Ron staring at Hermione and then clapping his hand over his mouth and turning bright red

"Oh, do you now?" smiled Hermione, she sat in between Ron and Harry, blushing slightly

"Uh, yeah" stuttered Ron, still bright red

"Thanks" smiled Hermione, kissing Ron on the cheek

Ron went an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible

"Yeah, you look great to Ginny!" exclaimed Harry, hoping to get a kiss on the cheek too

"Thank you Harry!" smiled Ginny, kissing Harry on the cheek

Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to the girls dorms, giggling madly

"OH. MY. GAWD! They said we looked pretty!" squealed Ginny

Just then Lavender and Parvati walked into the room

"Ugh, what are you two screaming about?" asked Lavender, glaring at Hermione

"Well, La-la-la ugh you, I was screaming about Ronald telling me I looked REALLY pretty, and then me kissing his cheek" said Hermione smirking at Rons, now furious girlfriend

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND! NOT YOU! YOU LITTLE SLUT!" screamed Lavender

"Don't you DARE call me a slut! You're to only slut in this room! I know for a fact you're cheating on Ron with Michael Corner!" screamed Hermione

Being just downstairs, Harry and Ron heard all of this

"NO I'M NOT!" screamed Lavender

"YES YOU ARE! I SAW YOU SNOGGING CORNER IN THE LIBRARY! YOU DON'T DESERVE RON! YOU MAY AS WELL GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE AND DUMP HIM RIGHT NOW! HE'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU! IF HE FINDS OUT AND YOU DESTROY HIS CONFIDENCE YOU'LL HAVE ME AND GINNY TO DEAL WITH!" screeched Hermione at the top of her voice

"YEAH!" screamed Ginny

By now everyone in the common room was covering their ears! Those girls were too loud! McGonagall would be up here in a minute screaming at them to shut up!

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" yelled Hermione

"WHAT?!" screamed Lavender

"I'M NOT EVEN GONNA WASTE MY TIME TALKING TO YOU! TRANSFER TO THE SLUT SCHOOL BAUXBATONS FOR ALL I CARE! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, GINNY AND HARRY! IF RON STILL WANTS TO DATE YOU WHICH I HIGHLY DOUBT THEN LET HIM! IF HE'S HAPPY, IT'S FINE WITH ME! BUT IF YOU BREAK HIS HEART, well, let's just say I know a lot of spells!" screamed Hermione

With that the whole common room burst into applause, even Ron

Hermione and Ginny stalked down the stairs of the girls dorms looking very peeved off indeed

"Wow, you two are loud!" said Harry

"We know" smiled Ginny, sitting next to Harry

"Uh, Gin, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Madame Puddifoots tea shop with me this weekend?" asked Harry, stuttering slightly

"Of course Harry!" giggled Ginny

"Is Lavender really cheating on me?" asked Ron, looking slightly down

"I hate to break it too you Ron, but yeah, she is" said Hermione

"Oh well, at least now I can go out with the girl I've always wanted to go out with!" smiled Ron

"Who?" asked Hermione, hoping he would say her

"You" said Ron blushing

"Are you asking me out Mr Weasley?" asked Hermione smiling

"Why, yes I am Miss Granger, so how about it then?" asked Ron smiling happily

"Yes!" giggled Hermione kissing Ron on the cheek

**THE END!**

**(For real this time ****)**


End file.
